The 2nd 2159 Celebration Parade Featuring Big Balloons
It was coming soon next year in 2020. GIANT CHARACTER BALLOONS''' ('Bold '''is for original designs and sponsors) #AEROPLANE HELLO KITTY #'ABBY HATCHER (Nickelodeon) #BIG BIRD #'BLUE from BLUE'S CLUES (Nickelodeon)' #BUGS BUNNY #'BUTTERBEAN from BUTTERBEAN'S CAFE (Nickelodeon)' #BUZZ LIGHTYEAR #'CATBOY from PJ Masks (Just Play, LLC)' #CHEER BEAR from CARE BEARS: UNLOCK THE MAGIC #'CHICKA CHICKA BOOM BOOM TREE (Simon and Schulster)' #'CLEO and CUQUIN' #CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG #'COMBO PANDA (Pocket.Watch)' #'DANIEL TIGER (Fred Rogers)' #DETECTIVE PIKACHU #DIARY OF A WIMPY KID #DOC MCSTUFFINS #DORA THE EXPLORER #'DORAEMON' #DOROTHY AND THE WIZARD OF OZ HOT AIR BALLOON #EBEN BEAR #The Cast of ELF: BUDDY'S MUSICAL CHRISTMAS #EEP from THE CROODS #EJEN ALI #'ELISE THE COW' #ERUPTOR from SKYLANDERS #'FELICITY from RAINBOW BUTTERFLY UNICORN KITTY (Funrise Toys)' #GARFIELD #GOKU from DRAGON BALL Z #'HARRY THE BUNNY (BabyFirst)' #HEALTHY MR. POTATO HEAD #HOOPS and YO-YO #HORTON THE ELEPHANT #'HOMER SIMPSON and HIS DONUT (20th Century Fox)' #'IAN LIGHTFOOT from ONWARD (Disney/Pixar)' #JETT BY SUPER WINGS #KERMIT THE FROG #'KING STAR KING (Williams Street and Adult Swim)' #'LINCOLN LOUD (Nickelodeon)' #'LION-O from THUNDERCATS ROAR (Warner Bros. Animation and Adult Swim)' #'LUZ from OWL HOUSE (Disney Channel)' #'MAE BOROWSKI from NIGHT IN THE WOODS (Infinite Shock)' #MINIONS #'MIRACULOUS LADYBUG (Zagtoon Animation)' #'MOLLY from BUBBLE GUPPIES (Nickelodeon) '(To promote Bubble Guppies (Season 5)) #NESQUIK BUNNY #NODDY from NODDY'S TOYLAND DETECTIVE #OLAF from FROZEN #PADDINGTON BEAR #'PEPPA PIG (Astley Baker)' #PETER RABBIT #PINKFONG #'RAGGEDY ANN (Hasbro)' #RED MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGER #RED from ANGRY BIRDS #'ROBIN, BEAST BOY, CYBORG, STARFIRE and RAVEN from TEEN TITANS GO! (DC Kids and Warner Bros.)' #ROBLOXIAN with his JETPACK #'ROBOCAR POLI ' #ROCKY AND BULLWINKLE #RONALD MCDONALD #RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER #SAILOR MICKEY MOUSE #SCRAT AND HIS ACORN #SINCLAIR OIL'S DINO #SKY from TOTAL DRAMA: PAHKITEW ISLAND #SHINE and her GIGANTIC PINK and WHITE BEACH BALL #'SMOKEY BEAR (Ad Council)' #SNOOPY and WOODSTOCK #SONIC THE HEDGEHOG #SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS #STRIKE UP THE BAND BARNEY #SUPERHERO TALKING TOM #'SUPER MARIO AND YOSHI (Nintendo)' #THE ELF ON THE SHELF #THE VERY HUNGRY CATERPILLAR #THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE #TROLLS #UNDERDOG #'VAMPIRINA (Disney Junior)' #'VOLT FROM MINIFORCE (GAMB Animation)' #WILD THING #WOODY WOODPECKER NOVELTY BALLOONS (Bold is for original designs and sponsors) # AMERICANA SPHERES # ARTIE THE PIRATE # BIG MAN SANTA # BLUE AND WHITE 2159 STARS # CANDY CANE # CHARLIE, KIT and C.J. HOLIDAY ELVES # CHLOE THE HOLIDAY CLOWN # CHRISTMAS BEACH BALLS # CHRISTMAS LIGHT OF STRINGS # BLUE AND CYAN MACY'S STARFLAKES (Macy's) # DOLL SWING (Universal Orlando Resort) # DONUT, 8-BALL, LEAFY, FIREY AND YELLOW FACE (Jacknjellify) # DRONKEYS # FELIX THE CAT (2016 Version) (Dreamworks Animation) # FLYING FISH # FREIDA THE DACHSHUND # GIGANTIC BEACH BALL CLUSTERS # GINGEY FROM SHREK # GORGEOUS GOBBLER # GREEN 2159 STARS # HAPPY HIPPO # HAROLD THE FIREMAN # HAROLD THE POLICE OFFICER # KING JULIEN'S PINEAPPLE # LITTLE CLOUD (FriendsWithYou) # LUCKY PLAYBOY RABBIT (Playboy) # NUTCRACKER (Universal Orlando Resort) # PUMPKINS # R.H. MACY HOT AIR BALLOON # RED AND BLUE STAR BALLS # RED AND GOLD MACY'S STARFLAKES (Macy's) # RED BELIEVE STARS # REX THE HAPPY DRAGON # ROGER THE BOUNCING ROBOT # SMILE (Harvey Ball) # STRAWBERRY/PISTACHIO ICE CREAM CONE # SUNNY THE SNOWPAL # THREE GOLDEN 2159 STARS # UNCLE SAM # VIRGINIA O' HANLON # WIGGLE WORM # YELLOW MACY'S STARS (Macy's) BALLOONHEADS * MAMA, PAPA and BABY * PILGRIM MAN and PILGRIM WOMAN * SCARECROW, TIN MAN, COWARDLY LION and THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST (Warner Bros Home Entertainment) BALLOONICLES (Bold is for original designs and sponsors) # HOLIDAY AFLAC DUCK (American Family Life Assurance Company) # ENERGIZER BUNNY (Energizer) # GO BOWLING # KOOL-AID MAN # MOTHER GINGER # RED AND GREEN CHRISTMAS ORNAMENT # ROCK 'EM, SOCK 'EM ROBOTS # SINCLAIR OIL'S BABY DINOS # SNOWBO # WEEBLES' PENDLETON, TIBBY AND TOOEY TRYCALLOONS # TOUGH GUY AND BULLDOG # MOUSE KING AND NUTCRACKER FLOATS (Bold is for original designs and sponsors) # 1-2-3 SESAME STREET (Sesame Workshop) # ALL-STAR CLASSIC''' (Major League Baseball)' # ANGELINA BALLERINA '(Hit Entertainment)' # AWESOME ADVENTURE MACHINE '(Chuck E. Cheese's)' # A WORLD AT SEA '(Royal Caribbean)' # BASKETBALL BONANZA' (National Basketball Association)' # BIG APPLE '(New York Daily News)' # HATS OFF TO OUR HERITAGE' (The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Wiki)' # THE CRANBERRY COOPERATIVE '(Ocean Spray)' # DECK THE HALLS '(Balsam Hill)' # BEAT BUGS' (Netflix Originals)' # THE COLONEL'S ROAD TRIP TO NYC '(KFC)' # DESTINATION IMAGINATION' (Roblox) (Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) # DISCOVER ADVENTURE! '''(Build-A-Bear Workshop) # THE DREAMSEEKER (Cirque de Soleil) # EVERYONE'S FAVORITE BAKE SHOP (Entenmann's) # FANTASY CHOCOLATE FACTORY (Kinder) # FAST FOOD FRENZY''' (Jack in the Box) (Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments. If you don't know what this kind of Jack in the Box this is, it is a chain of restaurants which features a clown in a business suit as their mascot) # FUDGIE'S ICE CREAM FACTORY (Carvel) (Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) # FUN HOUSE '''(Krazy Glue) # MAGIC OF CHILDHOOD (Fisher-Price) # FROZEN FALL FUN (National Hockey League) # GOLDFISH ON PARADE (Pepperidge Farm) # HARVEST IN THE VALLEY (Green Giant) # HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS (Wendy's) # I LIKE THE TEACH THE WORLD OF SING''' (Coca-Cola)' # HEARTWARMING HOLIDAY COUNTDOWN' (Hallmark Channel)' # JIM HARDY'S BARN' (Holiday Inn Suites) (Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) # KIDS CANDY CREATION LAB '''(Hershey's) # IT'S ALL ROCK N' ROLL''' (Gibson Brands)' # BRIDGE TO THE FUTURE '(Hess Corporation)' # THE ALOHA SPIRIT '(King's Hawaiian)' # ELVES RAISING THE ROOF '(Office Max)' # RYAN'S MYSTERY BOX' (Nickelodeon and Pocket.Watch)' # NELLA THE PRINCESS KNIGHT' (Nickelodeon)' # STATUE OF LIBERTY in NEW YORK CITY # LEANING TOWER OF PIZZA' (Domino's Pizza) (Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) # MOUNT RUSHMORE'S AMERICAN PRIDE '''(South Dakota Tourism Department) # ONCE UPON A MATTRESS (Roger and Hammerstein) # ON THE ROLL AGAIN (Homewood Suites by Hilton) # PARADE DAY MISCHIEF (Sour Patch Kids) # PEEPS: ALWAYS IN SEASON (Peeps Marshmallows) # RISE OF THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES (Nickelodeon) # SANTA'S SLEIGH # SNOWFAMILY (FOX ENTERTAINMENT) # SCENE OF SLIME (Nickelodeon) (Please leave a design idea for this float in the comments) # SHEA THE SUPER STAR''' (ParadeMan1986 Studios)' # SHREK THE HALLS '(DreamWorks Animation)' (I did not bolden the title because the float will actually be based off of the Shrek float seen in Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) # MACY'S REO DELIVERY TRUCK '(Macy's)' # LITTLE DRUMMER BOY '(Universal Orlando Resort)' # THE POLAR EXPRESS '(Warner Bros. Home Entertainment)' # THE SINGING CHRISTMAS TREE '(Delta Airlines)' # SHIMMER AND SHINE '(Nickelodeon)' # BUILDING A BETTER WORLD '(Girl Scouts)' # 2159 SANTALAND EXPRESS # PERCY THE PENGUIN'S MUSICAL-MOBILE # BIG CITY CHEERS '(Spirit of America Productions)' # M&M'S CHOCOLATE CANDIES ON BROADWAY '(M&M's)' # NEW YORK TIN TOY '(History Channel)' # EGYPTIAN ROAD TRIP' (Kid Cuisine)' # THE MERMAID PALACE' (Red Lobsters)' # STIRRIN' UP WITH SWEET SENSATIONS '(Domino Sugar)' # SNOWGLOBE OF HAPPINESS' (Gemmy Industries)' # PLAYBOY CIRCUS '(Playboy International, Inc.) (Recycling Mr. Peanut's Circus) # EXPENDITION TO RHINO MOUNTAIN '''(Ecko Unltd.) # THE ENCHANTING WORLD OF LINDT (Lindt) # SANTA'S SAINT BERNARD SAVES CHRISTMAS (Elf Pets) # OUR FAVORITE FRENCH FRIES IN PARIS''' (TGI Fridays)' # SNOOPY'S DOGHOUSE '(Peanuts Worldwide)' # AMERICAN CLASSIC MALT SHOP '(Amica Insurance)' # SPLASHING SAFARI ADVENTURE '(Kalahari Resorts and Conventions)' # TOM TURKEY # A CHRISTMAS CAROL '(Walt Disney Company)' # GIANT DRUM '(Macy's)' # TURTLE ISLAND '(Oneida Indian Nation)' # UNCLE SAM'S TOP HAT '(Drake's Cakes)' # UNIVERSAL PLAYGROUND '(Universal Kids)'''